Hide N Seek
by vulnzme
Summary: Alice meant to be winding down for the night, but things didn't quite go according to plan. O/S entry for the FML Contest. Rated M for language and lemons. AU/AH.


**FML Contest**

**Title: **Hide-N-Seek

**Characters: **Alice & Jasper

**Disclaimer: **SM owns the characters, I just like to make them naughty :)

**To see the rest of the entries in this contest, please visit the FML C2: **  
http:/www . fanfiction . net/community/FML_Contest_Fics/77195/ (_remove spaces for link to work_)

**A/N: **Thanks to my lovely betas, y'all are gorrrejuzzz ;D

* * *

I slammed my hand down the desk in frustration for probably the 15th time that night.

"Edward, what the fuck!" I yelled from where I was sitting. I could hear the guys laughing over the music from their Guitar Hero showdown in the other room. I huffed angrily when neither of them bothered to tell me what the hell had just crashed to the floor. Oh, the neighbors downstairs were going to _love_ us after tonight.

I decided I didn't even want to know what I had just heard being destroyed, and gathered my paperwork, retreating further back into the apartment. I closed the door to my bed room and sat down onto my bed, wondering why I had thought it a good idea to let my younger brother have a party with all his "college bros" in our apartment.

Then again… why had I thought it a good idea to move into an apartment with my brother?

I shook my head, feeling drowsy from the few beers I had shared with the guys before their um…enthusiasm had gotten to be too much.

It was late, and I had a job interview pretty early the next morning. I had been trying to go over some of the information about the company I was interviewing with, but hadn't been able to concentrate all night. Part of me wanted to hang with the guys. They were all fun little fuckers, sometimes. We had had a gazillion pizzas delivered earlier, which were somehow still demolished in no time by the handful of hungry boys present. I managed to get my hands on two slices. Then there was loud music, and beer. Lots and lots of beer. Yeah, this was definitely a bad idea.

When one of the crazier ones, Emmett, decided to declare it game night, I lost interest in the shindig.

They started with Call of Duty, with all the guys buzzing around our flat screen like flies on dog shit. I had put up with the hooting and hollering and obscenities for a couple of hours before I was subsequently graced with the blasting music of Guitar Hero. The incessant clicking of the little plastic guitars was like a drill in the side of my head.

I needed to call it a night, and soon. I just had to hope the apartment, and my brother, were still in one piece in the morning.

I gathered up some pjs and headed to the bathroom, stopping along the way to grab a towel from the hall closet. A strong whiff of marijuana filled my lungs and I cringed.

_Perfect_. As if my brother and his friends needed any more help being idiots.

I closed the door of the bathroom behind me, annoyed at the fact that I could still smell the pot so strongly. I just wanted tonight to be over with…that thought actually annoyed me more. Under other circumstances, I would have happily joined in with the craziness. I'd have my girls Bella and Rosalie over and we'd have a hell of a time messing with the guys. But I was just too stressed out over this job interview, and my mood had been wacked out all day.

I fussed a little with my hair in the mirror, thinking about how I would tame the choppy, dark brown locks tomorrow. Shrugging, I stripped down and tossed my clothes into a pile on the floor. A series of loud cheers erupted from the living room, followed by chants of "Chug! Chug!"

Rolling my eyes, I pulled back the shower curtain and stepped in. I noticed Edward had left his washcloth draped over the temperature knob. _Big_ pet peeve of mine, and he knows it…ass. I picked it up delicately, and turned to drape it over the towel rack at the back of the shower.

When I turned, I was met by a pair of wide eyes and a gaped mouth.

I shrieked, jumping backward and crashing against the front of the shower. My leg smashed against the tub faucet and I gasped at the sharp pain. The wide eyes shot up from where they had been trained on my bare chest to my face.

I grabbed the shower curtain and wrapped it around the front of my body.

"JASPER! WHAT IN HOLY FUCK ARE—"

"Shhh!" Jasper said, stepping forward and pushing his finger to my lips. His finger smelled like pot.

His face lit up and his mouth twisted into a grin.

"I'm playing Hide and Seek with Edward!" He snorted.

I was temporarily rendered speechless at the stupidity that had just escaped his lips as I stood naked in front of him. Hide and…what? I could only stand for a moment, staring at him incredulously.

"Well, I guess it's more like Hide-and-Seek-the-Weed…Emmett's idea," he continued, thoughtful for a minute, before doubling over in hysterics.

I wondered if there was any weed left to be hidden, because by the looks of Jasper there definitely was not.

I clutched the shower curtain around me tighter, my brain returning to the appropriate emotion for the situation.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, get out of here now!" I growled, keeping my voice low.

He looked up, his eyes watery from his laughter…or from the pot, I couldn't tell. His eyes slipped from my face back downward and his expression changed completely. A slow, crooked smirk crawled across his face and he stood up a little straighter. _Oh, hell no_.

I glared at him, because he was still standing in the shower with me, and also because that smirk was incredibly hot and he should _not_ be pulling that shit on me right now.

He stepped closer to me.

"Jasper…" I cautioned, backing further against the wall of the shower.

"Alice?" He said, his voice low. He ran his tongue slowly across his bottom lip and continued to step closer until his face was inches from mine.

My angry resolve was faltering. We had always had a flirty-fun relationship but nothing more than playful words and teasing. Where the hell was this boldness coming from? His aroma of cologne mixed with alcohol and marijuana was making my head fuzzy.

I closed my eyes as his breath brushed across my face.

"This is convenient…" he slurred. I opened my eyes again, slightly bristled by such a presumptive comment. My eyes met his toned chest, muscles clearly discernible beneath the thin white material of his tank top.

"Don't even think about it," I mumbled, but my words trailed off as my gaze travelled down his body to find a sizable bulge in his low-slung jeans. Heat rushed to my cheeks and down my body. _No no no no NO!_

Jasper chuckled and my eyes shot back up to his face. I clutched the shower curtain even tighter and scowled. He reached up a strong hand to touch my own. His fingers were cold on my warmed skin and sent a chill through me. My mouth fell open slightly as I watched his eyes; he kept them on mine. I couldn't help the smile that tugged at my lips when I noticed how red his eyes were, and how it made the green of his irises distractingly bright. _That really shouldn't be hot…_

Before I knew what was happening, Jasper's lips were crushed against mine. I grunted in surprise as he snaked a hand around my waist, touching the naked skin of my back. I shoved one hand against his chest, maybe harder than I meant to because he stumbled back and coughed.

We both stared at each other. His mouth hung open, a craziness about his gaze that had nothing to do with the various substances in his system. My mouth hung open in surprise as well. I could taste the trace of beer as I licked my lips, not taking my eyes off his. I couldn't think straight, I felt frozen in place. But not for long.

_Oh, fuck it._

I all but lunged at him, stepping against him in one stride, throwing my arms over his broad shoulders. He staggered back, wrapping his arms around me and I heard a thud as his head hit the towel rack.

"Oww!" He grunted, reaching a hand up to rub the back of his head.

"Shut up," I muttered, kissing him again, the shower curtain forgotten and discarded. The hand that had been rubbing the back of his head came down to fist my hair, holding my face to his. His belt buckle was cold against my bare tummy as I pushed myself against him.

His kiss was intense; I could hardly breathe, and still felt dizzy from the mixture of smells on his breath. But I kissed him back hungrily, suddenly overtaken by a want I hadn't realized had been there. His hands gripped my naked hips tightly as he shoved his tongue into my mouth. I took it greedily, pushing against his tongue with my own.

I tried to step even closer to press myself against him and ended up stepping on his bare foot. He hissed a little and I giggled. _This is ridiculous._

He shook his head and turned me, pushing me back against the cold tiled wall. I gasped and arched my back away from the cold. Jasper grunted as our hips met. I felt his hardness through his pants and the chill at my back quickly dissipated.

His lips left mine to assault my neck. I moaned and brought my hands down to the hem of his shirt, lifting it roughly.

Jasper stepped back slightly and allowed me to pull his shirt up over his head. I dropped it on the tub floor beside us. _Oh my God…_ His chest was something to behold. I bit my lip as I got caught up, staring at the muscles of his chest and abs. He looked down to where my gaze had faltered and the crooked smirk returned to his face.

"Are you just gonna look, babe?" He mumbled, snaking his hands down my hips and around to cup my ass. I scowled at him but brought my hungry lips to his chest. His skin was hot against my mouth. From beyond the bathroom I heard some sort of an uproar. It sounded like arguing. I didn't care, I was quite contentedly occupied.

As I ran my fingers down Jasper's tense abs and kissed across his chest, Jasper chuckled.

"Man, those fuckers out there don't know what they're missing," he said wistfully.

_Excuse me?_

I bit down on his chest, just above his nipple, and pulled away, crossing my arms across my chest. He cringed and glared at me.

"Oww what the fuck, it ain't fun if you're trying to draw blood!" He muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"_Those fuckers_ don't have anything to do with…this," I said, sweeping my hand elaborately over my body. Behind his shaggy mess of dark blonde hair, I saw his eyes taking in my form. Once again, his expression did a 180 from annoyed to ravenous.

His hands flew down to his belt buckle, undoing it quickly. I brushed the hair from his eyes and watched his hands, feeling a rush of adrenaline from the anticipation. When he undid the button of his jeans and pulled down the zipper, I brought my hands down to his.

"Slow down there, cowboy, you're gonna hurt yourself…" He watched me while I spoke, his eyes dazed and his jaw slack. I smirked up at him and snuck my fingers into the fly of his jeans, brushing my knuckles over the bulge beneath the smooth fabric of his black boxer-briefs. He pushed his hips forward, trapping my hands between our bodies. His hardness pressed against my hand, and I shifted to run my fingers along the length.

He groaned and pulled down roughly on his jeans until they rested at the middle of his thighs. Those black boxer briefs were going to be the death of me…

No, I take that back. From what I could see, what lie _beneath_ the boxer-briefs would be the death of me. I may have been gaping obviously again.

Jasper watched me as I hooked my fingers into the waistband of his boxer-briefs and pulled down. I let an involuntary moan escape my lips as his erection was freed, and my cheeks colored instantly.

I expected another sarcastic taunt from Jasper, but instead he ran his fingers up into my hair and crushed his lips against mine again. I wrapped my arms around him and ran my fingers up his strong back while he pushed himself against me. His cock pressed hard and hot against my tummy, and I moaned softly into his mouth.

He apparently had a one-track mind, his actions were deliberate. Before I knew what was happening he was gripping my ass with one hand and lifting one thigh with the other. When he pulled away slightly to position his eager cock at my entrance I placed my hands on his chest.

"Jazz," I sighed, breathily, "condom." He stared at me for a moment, almost looking confused, and then nodded distractedly.

"Right…um…" he reached down to the pockets of his jeans and patted them hastily.

"Shit…" he muttered, tightening his lips into a frustrated pout. I bit my lip and smiled. _Well that's fucking cute…_ I stretched up to push my lips to his and simultaneously snuck my fingers around his cock. His lips relaxed against mine.

"In the drawer there, under the sink…" I whispered against his lips. He smiled and pulled away from me. I watched as he turned and stepped out of the shower.

I giggled to myself as I caught a glimpse of his ass hanging out of his lowered boxer-briefs. He walked awkwardly, holding his jeans up with one hand. He rummaged around in the drawer until he found one of the condoms.

"I'm impressed, Alice," he muttered, matter-of-factly. "I know these can't be Ed's, he sure as hell isn't getting any." He smirked at me then through the mirror, tearing the little package open with his teeth and putting the condom on quickly. I didn't know what to say to that, so I just rolled my eyes. An eye-roll is always a good response.

Jasper stepped back into the tub and began kissing me with renewed fervor, pressing me against the shower wall. I welcomed the wave of his scent and heat as it returned after his brief absence. We were a tangle of moans and wet kisses and fingers and caresses.

He resumed his previous plan in lifting one of my legs up to hitch around his hip, but then gripped my ass and hoisted me up with a sultry grunt. My small form was all too willingly at the mercy of his strength. As his hand slipped down to grip my thigh, his cock simultaneously slipped past my entrance. I gasped as he thrust, burying his cock deep within me. I moaned and drank in the sight of his biceps and pecs flexing while he held me up, and the rhythmic tensing of his abs with each thrust.

Then I remembered something. My eyes shot to the bathroom door.

"Jazz," I huffed, closing my eyes.

"Mmm, Alice," he grunted back, sucking one of my nipples into his mouth. I groaned, trying to concentrate enough to speak.

"I…I think I forgot to…lock the door," I breathed, gripping his hair and burying my face in his shoulder. "Could you—"

Just then, the door flew open and I glanced up to meet the bewildered gaze of a pair of eyes that matched mine perfectly.

"Oh!" I shrieked, digging my nails into Jasper's shoulders. He sucked in a breath of air and turned his head toward the door.

"_What_ the _FUCK_!" Edward barked, the reddish rim around his eyes adding a frightening effect to his anger. And then someone else materialized behind him. _Oh, this just keeps getting better and better._

"WOO! YEAH JAZZ!" Emmett hollered, cracking up and smacking Edward on the back. Jasper hadn't said a word. He only set me back down on my feet, separating from me but not turning away. I cowered behind him, grabbing at the shower curtain again to shield myself.

He fumbled in his jean pockets again, and this time he pulled out a tiny plastic bag. He glanced over at Emmett and tossed the bag to him.

Emmett caught it with one hand, still laughing, and wrapped his arm around Edward's shoulders, gripping him tight because Edward looked about ready to attack.

"Alright, Ed, game's over!" Emmett snickered, waving the little baggie in front of Edward's face. He pulled Edward backward roughly. Edward struggled as Emmett pushed him out the door, but his slight build was no match for that kind of strength. Before he closed the door, Emmett smirked at Jasper and I both, before pushing the lock on the door handle.

The door clicked shut, and the argument that could be heard just beyond it faded into the noise of the party.

Jasper turned to face me again, an incredibly satisfied grin on his face. He tugged the shower curtain lightly from my grasp.

"It isn't game over for us though, babe," he murmured, his face just centimeters from mine, as he slung the shower curtain closed behind us.

* * *

_**"Today, I was in the bathroom getting ready to take a shower. I took all of my clothes off, and stepped into the shower facing the knobs. When I turned around, I saw somebody standing in there with me. Apparently, my little brother and his friend were playing hide and seek, and I found his friend. FML"**_


End file.
